Shpeak Nao Speak Now
by LemonVron
Summary: Um... well, beware. My little sister wrote this... I just posted it... I'm not sure if she completed it, but I'll just say she did. Enjoy?


We arrived at the chapel. Today wasn't an ordinary day. I was wearing my jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie. Not the most respectful wedding attire, I know, but I didn't fully respect this marriage.

Carly took her seat while I explored the place. I saw Gibby and Tasha sitting in one spot. I found Shane in his seat. _Huh... Funny he's still friends with you, Fredweird._

I search out the area more and see the bride's family. Gah, just looking at them made me feel repulsed. All too goody-goody and proper... AND they were in pastel! Eck. _Really, Fredwardo, really?_

A sudden scream pushed me out of my thoughts. Seems like the bride was screaming at one of her bridesmaids for buying the wrong kind of eyeshadow. What the heck was she wearing anyway? Was that a... cupcake dress? Whatever it was, it looked like some kind of pastry.

Thinking of food, I snuck a peek at all of the food on the buffet table. I was stuffing my face quite happily when I heard the stupid organ start to play. Haha. Just like a death march.

I was instantly pulled back in time. I remembered a song I had heard when we were all 16. A smug grin grew on my face as I marched onto the platform where Freddie and the devil of a woman would be exchanging vows.

"Sam?" Freddie looked surprised and confused. I pushed him to the side and told the band to kill the music. When asking them if they knew the song, (in which they did) I got prepared to sing my lungs out.

I gestured for Carly to join me, but she was giving me a horrified look. Come to think of it, everyone was giving me a horrified look.

"Carly, get your friend outta here!" Freddie's 'lovely' bride kept screaming at the other end of the chapel.

Carly unfroze from her moment of shock and just as the music was about to begin, she looked down and shook her head. She ran up to the platform and gave Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing an extra mic.

_I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,_

I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,  
This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I loose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say:

"Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,"  
And they said, "Speak now,"

Fun gestures are exchanged,  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march,

I turned the mic away from my mouth to tell Freddie, "Fredifer, it really did sound like a death march."

_And I am hiding in the curtains,  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,  
She floats down the isle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me, don't you?_

"Come on Freddie, you wish it was me," Carly winked at Freddie before continuing.__

Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,

_You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"  
Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"_

I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you,

I loudly retort into the mic and point at Freddie, "Ya hear that? I'm only looking at you!"__

I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl,

So don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"

And you say,  
"Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now,"

The music softly ended and Freddie's jaw was open, and his bride was marching up our way. I grab the speechless Freddie by the hand and drag him in the opposite direction of the angry woman, Carly following close behind.

The three of us ran and ran until the chapel was a speck. We were all laughing hysterically and Freddie had held Carly and me in a hug.


End file.
